Gladiator
by the7joker7
Summary: A crossover of the digimon universe with a gladiator storyline. The general who became a slave. The slave who became a gladiator. The gladiator who defied a empire. It was good enough for the movie posters, it's good enough for me.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, haven't written a fanfiction in awhile, and I wanted to start new with something digimon related. Hopefully I continue to show improvement. Anyway, this is a Digimon style parody of the 2000 movie "Gladiator". I don't own Digimon or "Gladiator"...so yeah. I'm attempting to be as close as I can to the movie, but I get away from it every now and then. Mainly because I haven't exactly memorized the movie, but every now and then you just have to.

And yes, I am fully aware I offer no explanation to why the digital world has been plunged into a medieval setting, so I don't need to be told. Just...go with it.

Chapter One: Victory

Yukio Oikawa. Bless his soul. That's all Takaru could think off at this moment. He was there. There when Oikawa sacrificed his life to restore the digital world. Ten long years ago, he sacrificed himself so the digital world could be a beautiful place, where people could come and go, visit the Digimon, and explore the greatness that was the digital world. If only he knew. If only he knew his sacrifice was for naught.

On the surface, Yukio appeared to have made a fantastic choice. He was about to die anyway, as insensitive as that sounded. But it wasn't that simple. The digidestined made the mistake of buying into it. It didn't even take days. It took hours. Virus Digimon returned, causing chaos once again. People tried to exploit the new world in countless ways. All Yukio managed was a few hours of peace, and a redecoration.

The digidestined knew what they had to do. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was their job. They returned to clean up. They destroyed Virus digimon whereever they appeared. Any humans unwillingly to abide by a set of rules were banished, often forcefully. Slowly, they began to bring the digital world under a kingdom ruled by them. They formed the good digimon into an army, and humans willing to be peaceful were allowed to live. It had taken ten long years. But what Yukio had attempted was about to be completed.

Takaru took a long look at the forest in front of him. Within this maze of trees, the final obstacle lay. The last stand of virus digimon. A few dozen, a hundred at most. He turned around and looked over his own army. Digimon as far as the eye can see, all prepared for one last fight. No matter how many times TK did this, they still looked like a strange band of misfits. But once in a fight, he knew they would rip apart any opposing force they could possibly find themselves going up against.

He turned back around, his ears picking up a slight sound. The slice of a sword. He had enough experience to assume that the messenger he had sent ahead, an expendable renamon, had just been beheaded. It would have been somewhat of a letdown for this night to end with a simple wave of a white flag, thought TK. He jumped up on his Centaurmon, ready to ride. He felt the flapping wings of his partner, Patamon, next to his head.

"Go around the back. You know the plan." He whispered. It seemed not worth the time to set up an ambush. But then, he thought of Kari, his beautiful wife, Greg, his son, and his massive farm inside the digital world. He hadn't been there in three years, but could still picture it perfectly in his mind. Soon, he would no longer have to picture it. This was the last fight. He had been promised it. It would be unfortunate if he was to be injured or even killed in this last fight. So every normal precaution had been taken.

After this fight, there would be no corner of the digital world that the vast kingdom didn't have under control. No area in which virus digimon would have so much as the opportunity to begin to cause any sort of disturbance. Any attempts to disturb the peace over the digital world would be crushed before it could begin. This was the last fight.

The hoofbeat of another Centaurmon got closer and closer, and stopped right next to TK. TK glanced over at Ken, then back to the forest. The galloping of more hooves got closer and closer, emerging from the forest. The centaurmon galloped back to towards the ranks of digimon, bearing a headless renamon on it's back. TK turned toward Ken.

"Three weeks from now, I will be harvesting my crops. Imagine where you will be, and it will be so." He looked back at his forces, the appearance of the headless messenger had them angered them. They began to break from their ranks and a few began to consider an early charge. "Hold the line! Stay with me!" TK commanded. "If you find yourself riding alone in green fields with the sun on your face, do not be troubled, for you are in Elysium and you're already dead!" He yelled out to his army. They laughed. "What we do in life echoes in eternity."

A meramon emerged from the forest, yelling something no doubt insulting towards TK and his forces. Without looking, he spoke to Ken. "On my signal, unleash hell." Ken trotted off, heading toward the rows that were capable of long range attacks. A few more digimon emerged from the forest, yelling similar curses. TK held his arm up, and heard the cries of battle. Attacks of all kinds rained from behind him, through the air, towards the forest. Some struck those foolish enough to try and goad a early attack by yelling insults in the front. Others zoomed blindly into the maze of trees.

"Hold the line!" He yelled. A second later, a second volley flew through the air. They could not stay in there forever. The second volley flew into the forest, no doubt causing at least a bit of damage to the force which it held. A battle cry. The forest exploded with noise as various digimon charged from everywhere. TK watched the ground, waiting for them to get to a certain point. And then, they were there. He held his other hand up. He led the charge into the battle. A moment later, a second force emerged from their flank. Patamon had led the ambush perfectly. This would be easier than anyone could have hoped for. He looked over and saw he had already transformed into Angemon, sweeping groups of enemies aside as if they were tissue paper. TK could have easily hung back and watched, but his presence on the frontline meant so much. He swung forward, pulling a sword from his side and swinging it around. He rode right through a group of smaller rookies, trying to cut the head off the snake.

And there it was. Shogungekomon. The only digimon of any reasonable power in this ragtag group of viruses. He felt a few rookies barring down on his backside, trying to protect their last realistic hope at survival. TK threw his sword at the head of the beast, quickly pulling his other one out from his other hip. The sword struck the luckless beast in the left eye. It roared, grabbing at it's wound, launching off an errant attack in the air. A moment later, he launched another one towards his own men.

TK got a little too caught up in watching this. His Centaurmon fell out from under him, and TK got a glimpse of it's legs separating from it's torso in a bloody mess as he fell off. He landed hard on his back, and in a flash a Elecmon was on top of him. Throwing his forearm up to protect him, he tried to jump up.

A arrow of light struck the Elecmon, knocking it to the side. TK looked back at the source to see Angemon. He jumped up and motioned at the Shogungekomon, still stumbling around in pain. "It would be a shame for this beautiful forest to come to harm by these foul creatures." He looked down at himself, his pristine uniform of white and green and glowing armor of silver a distant memory. Now, he was marked by the blood and dirt of the battle. He looked up as the glowing light of Angemon's kill faded away. Shogungekomon was no more.

TK sensed some digimon come behind him, and stuck his sword out backwards. It connected, and TK turned around in time to see him hit the ground, an axe in it's hands ready to strike.

He turned around slowly. Whatever little order there was to the way the viruses fought before was gone. The leader of the pack had simply melted into nothing. If that didn't take the will out of an army, what would. They were just running around blindly now, the realization of there not being anywhere to run hitting them hard.

TK pulled a small dagger from his boot, waiting. It was appropriate this way. He, the great general and leader of the armies, he who had worked the hardest to preserve the integrity of the digital world, would strike down the last threat. He watched, waiting as the fight began to be pushed into a smaller and smaller area as the enemy number dwindled. Then, he threw the dagger at the last standing virus.

It connected, striking the veggiemon down. And that was that. It was over. After a minute of going over corpses, assuring that they were all truly dead, TK raised his sword. "Victory!"

They all roared up after him, raising their own weapons. "VICTORY!"

Tai listened hard from the hilltop a good distance away from the battle. He thought he had heard it, but did not want to believe it based on such a distantly heard cry. He had been waiting for it all day now. Really, he had been waiting for it for ten years. So it wouldn't have been hard to trick himself to believe that another sound could sound like a victorious battle cry.

He turned to the guards flanking him, then back to the general direction of the battle. He heard it again, clearer. There was no mistaking it now. The viruses had been defeated. The digital world he had dreamed of was within reach. He looked up at the sky, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

Victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The final request

Davis sat proudly in his carriage of wood, knowing what was coming next. The digital world had been brought under the rule of Tai, and soon it would be all his.

"Do you really think he's leaving?" Davis asked Jun. She wasn't a member of the digidestined, but her relation to Davis often had her included in this. Gone was the days where she and Davis bickered and fought. They had grown up now, both much more mature.

"He's been wanting to for ten years." It was a well known fact that Sora didn't like this takeover of the digital world one bit. It wasn't that she didn't understand it needed to be done, she wanted to have a life in the real world with Tai. She agreed to see this out through the end and be supportive. But Tai promised that, once it was over, he would hand over the reigns and leave the digital world. Perhaps not forever, but future visits would no doubt be rare.

"There is no other reason for him to have sent for us. And the rest of the group..."

"Your incessant scheming is hurting my head."

"He must have! He's made his decision. He will name me the emperor of the kingdom! And the first thing I shall do...is honour him with games worthy of his legacy."

The carriage halted, and a human soldier opened the door. "We're almost there. The emperor's at the front."

He leapt from the carriage, pointing at the back of his entourage. "My horse!" And a centaurmon galloped next to him. He jumped on it and rode into the forest.

Tai walked up to TK. "You have proved your valor yet again, Takaru." Because of this great general and his bravery, the rest of the digidestined had been able to take a smaller safer role in the takeover without worry. "Let us hope, for the last time." Even if these virus digimon were digital, and were evil, Tai didn't enjoy the slaughter of so many.

TK slid his sword into his sheath. "There is no one left to fight."

"There is always someone left to fight." TK glowered for just a moment at these words, as visions of him home with his wife and son were hazed over by this statement. "But how can I reward you, who has done so much to bring the digital world under control?"

"Let me go home?"

Tai nodded, and both began to walk back through the debris of battle, with soldiers cheering.

"They honor you." TK said, looking at them.

"No. It is you they honor." Tai said, looking over the blood and dirt covered general. He knew what had to be done. But it would not be easy.

A centaurmon's galloping footsteps were heard from over a hill, and then it appeared bearing a rider. Davis rode up next to the two as they celebrated with the soldiers. In mock hurry, he jumped off and ran up to Tai.

"Have I missed the battle?"

Tai's smiled disappeared. He saw through this man, who reminded him so much of himself, but yet... "You have missed the entire war." He put on a fake smile. No need to be mean, set him down easy. "But we have won."

"Fantastic. Thanks to your brilliant leadership, we have saved the digital world from what those less intelligent would want to use it as. I shall assemble a sacrifice of massive proportions for this great achievement."

"Perhaps you should honor Takaru. After all, if it wasn't for him we might have actually had a problem with you never being in the right place at the right time." Tai responded.

"Ah yes. Takaru." Davis walked up to him. "The digidestined will forever remember your great accomplishments. I apologize for me constantly failing to be around."

"Of course." TK responded, internally knowing Davis was terrified of getting hurt and had made a point to keep away from battles whenever he could.

"Now Tai, let us go celebrate this glorious day." Davis walked back up to Tai, extending him his hand.

"Yes." Tai walked right by Davis, ignoring the gesture. Davis turned around, looking at his back, confused. Then he shot TK a look of hatred before turning around to walk behind him. TK followed, keeping his face expressionless through the meaningful actions taking place. He didn't care about the politics of it, he just wanted to return home to enjoy his farm in the digital world and house in the real world.

Tai began to attempt to mount a Centaurmon, and before Davis could react, TK ran up to assist him. Davis glared as TK pushed him up onto it's back. "So much for the glory of the digital world." Tai whispered to TK, glancing at Davis as he said it. He rode off, leaving Davis to fume and TK and try and fight off the urge to look deeper into this.

The tent was livid with the joy of victory. Humans and digimon alike, united willingly under a kingdom of the digidestined, celebrated the destruction of the last threat to their well being. Much dancing and drinking was about, and this was just the beginning. Word of the final victory was spreading to the towns of the world quickly, and soon they would be celebrating as well. It was a glorious time.

TK entered the tent, not much in the mood of celebration. He washed his hands in a nearby bowl of water. He looked around at the crowds and soon spotted Tai and Davis talking. He had the distinct feeling he was watching a train wreck in slow motion...but he stopped himself there. The more he thought of the politics of this, the more he would be tempted to participate. And that was not what he wanted. Not anymore.

He strolled over in the general direction of Ken, who looked similarly disinterested in the party. "Still alive?" TK began as he stopped next to him.

"Still alive." Ken muttered as he slowly turned around. He too had a wife, Yolei, and a son, Derrick. TK wondered if Ken had the same feelings that he did about what he was going to do now. "Back to file island? Maybe Server?" Ken was referring, first, to going to the center of the kingdom on file island where he could no doubt become a important figure in ruling this world, and second, to returning to his vast army to continue to protect and defend this world from any arising issues.

"Home. The wife, the son, the real world, the farm, the writing."

"How curious. Takaru the general I have known for so long. Now, Takaru the farmer and author."

"Dirt and ink clean off much easier than blood."

Davis approached with familiar faces. Most of the older digidestined wished to leave and get on with their lives in the real world once it had been taken over, but Izzy had found it more accustomed to his taste and had decided to remain to try and help it become the best run world it could be. And of course, there was Cody.

"It's been so long since we've all been together like this." Davis said. TK recalled distant memories of a digidestined group that had first entered this world, when they had first met their partners, learned of a "Digimon Emperor"...Davis had been fearless and crazy then. Now, he was only concerned with this vast kingdom being his. He glanced at Ken, recalling the crazed, cape and glasses wearing genius he had been. "Time has indeed changed. For the better."

"Not according to Davis, who sounds almost as if he'd rather have a second coming of the digimon emperor." Izzy said, glaring at Davis.

"Pay no attention to Izzy, and be cautious. Listen to him for too long and you may be brainwashed to his lunatic ideas of how this world should be fun." Davis responded, semi-serious.

"I see no reason for the digital world to not be a republic."

"In which, you would carry a consirable amount of power. But you're not influenced at all by that, of course."

Cody interuptted. "Any sensible man can see the republic is for the best. I'm sure Takaru-"

TK decided to quickly put out this fire. "Takaru has had the advantage of being able to look the enemy in the eye."

Izzy and Cody began to mull on this statement, while which Davis pulled TK away. "I believe I warned you."

They walked off further into the crowd, away from the two. Davis turned to TK. "I will need good men like you."

"Whatever do you mean?" TK inquired, knowing full well what Davis meant.

"Tonight, Tai leaves the digital world for good. Perhaps he will come around every now and then, but for all intents and purposes we can stop depending on him." He couldn't hide his giddyness at this thought. "It won't be easy. For years now, the digidestined have been held together by him and his leadership. With him out of the picture, I will need help from good men to gain the respect he has."

He glanced over at Tai. "You are a man who knows what it is to command. These senators, they scheme and flatter and squabble and deceive. But people like you know how to get things done. Takaru, when I am emperor, can I count on you?"

TK would have very much enjoyed to drop the ton of bricks on him that he was blind to. To break the news to him that Tai would certainly not give him the reigns of this kingdom. But it was not his place or concern. "I intend to head back home, and remain there, for the rest of my days with my wife and child."

Davis looked around the room quickly. "Well, I can not say that you did not earn this right. But I advise you to not get too comfortable." TK chose to ignore his arrogance, knowing he would be crushed soon enough. "Jun is here."

TK couldn't hide the emotion from his face. Jun and him had a relationship for a short period of time that ended badly. "She has not forgotten you. And now you are a great man."

Jun was, in fact, watching from behind a cloth wall within the tent. "Takaru." She muttered.

Tai walked in, catching her attention. "If only you had been a digidestined. You would have been a strong leader. A just leader. I would turn the kingdom over to you in a heartbeat. But they would never have it."

Jun let a flicker of emotion show on her face. What did that mean? "Why am I here?"

"Davis loves you. And you love him. Davis will need you now, more than he ever has. I expect tonight to be very tough for him."

Jun was beginning to piece things together, but she didn't care or want to think about it right now. "Very well."

The soldiers began to settle down for the night. Tomorrow, they would head home for what they believed to be the last time. Takaru walked through the rows of tents towards Tai's large one. Greeting the soldiers whenever he saw one, he noticed Davis swordfighting with a pair of human soldiers. He was skilled. _Where was his great swordsmanship in the war? _TK could only wonder. Ducking under the flap, he stepped into Tai's tent.

Tai was hunched over a desk, writing. "Tai?"

He turned to face him slowly. "Why are we here, TK?" TK wasn't often addressed by his shortened name anymore.

"To decide what's best for the digital world."

"Yes. Indeed. Look at that map. The entire digital world. I've spent the last ten years bringing it entirely under control. Ten years, a large chunk of my life, spent organizing battles and cleansing this world. Making it the best world it could possibly be. But for what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had to make that promise, TK. Had to. Sora would not let me get away with anything else. Once I bring the world under control, I have to hand control over and leave. I may visit from time to time, but what was it all for? I am afraid I can see nothing."

"Tai, I have led countless digimon into battle against viruses. Many have died, others have suffered greatly. I refuse to believe they did all that for nothing."

"What do you believe?"

"They fought for you. And for the future of the digital world."

"Yes. The future of the digital world. Have you seen File Island in recent months? Years?"

TK thought. The answer was no. He had been so immersed in his battles, he hadn't seen the heart of the kingdom in three years.

"It is not the glorious place you may remember. The senate fights over power, others fight over the position of emperor, it's become a cesspool of corruption. I am leaving tonight, and I want to know that I will go down as the man who saved the digital world. Not the man who simply opened up a can of worms for it to be even worse than it was before." He leaned in closer. "There was once a dream that was rome, you could only whisper it. Anything more and it would vanish, it was so fragile. This dream, I fear, will not survive the winter without me."

"Then stay."

Tai shook his head, crushing the idea. "Tell me of your home."

TK blinked oddly, mulling this over. Then he took a deep breath. "On the northwest side of Server. A large farm of stone gray. Rows of green cornstalks as far as the eye can see. Kitchen with a wide assortment of aromas that no man can resist. The soil of the earth...black. Wild Centaurmon, constantly playing with my son."

"Sounds very nice. Is it worth fighting for?"

"Of course."

"Then, I have one last thing to ask of you before I leave. I want you to become the protector of the digital world. I want you to give power to the humans and digimon that occupy this world, and see to it that an emperor never comes to be. Do you accept."

TK swallowed, but he had to say it. "With all my heart, no."

"That is why it must be you."

"Perhaps a man more trained in the politics of this...Izzy...Cody..."

"Do not wield the power and respect to see to it that my wishes are carried out."

If only to hear him say it, TK dared... "...Davis?"

Tai nearly laughed. "Davis longs for nothing more than a empire, in which he is the emperor. You know this, he is not a moral man anymore. He can not rule. He must not rule. He will, in time, come to accept this, he understands you carry respect."

TK glanced around. "I need some time."

"Very well. I will need to convince Sora to hold off our departure until tomorrow, by when which you will have to have made your decision."

TK left the tent, wanting to kick himself for getting involved in all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An emperor is born

Jun was waiting on the other side of the tent, apperantly waiting for him. "He favors you now."

"You are very observant."

"It was not always so."

"Many things change."

"Not everything. What did Tai want from you?"

"To wish me well before I leave for home."

"You're a poor liar." She said, following him as he tried to walk away. "Can you really not stand to see me again?"

"I'm tired. And have much to think about."

TK sat in his tent, deep in thought. If he would not accept this, all that they had done over the last ten years would be for naught. Once Tai was gone, it was likely that only TK carried the respect and power to turn the digital world into a republic and keep it that way. But he had so been looking forward to spending the rest of his life on his farm now.

Patamon fluttered in, clearly tired from the fight as well. "Patamon. Do you find it hard to do what is asked of you?"

"Sometimes, I do what I want to." TK understood that it wasn't easy for Patamon to ruthlessly destroy so many digimon, viruses or not. "The rest of the time, I do what I have to. Why?"

TK sighed. "We may not be able to go home after all."

Davis entered the tent of Tai, fully expecting to walk out emperor of the Digital world. Well, perhaps not completely. Some things that had taken place over the last few hours had filled him with a strange dread. Tai seemed to shy away from him. He couldn't possibly begin to picture a future without him as a emperor. He felt the very small needle inside his pocket. He respected Tai, but wanted power more. If Tai was foolish enough to not give him the position, he'd have to take it. He stepped over to the middle aged leader, awaiting the proclaimation.

"Are you ready to do your duty?" Tai asked. "Ready to do what is best for the digital world.

"Yes."

"Very well." He groaned, looking over Davis's shoulder for a moment. "You will not be emperor."

Davis very nearly did alot of things. Throwing him, punching Tai, yelling...but what happened was nothing. Except his smile disappearing. Luckily. "I see." He struggled to find the smart thing to say next. "Who will?"

"Nobody." This is what Davis dreaded the most. To declare another man emperor might have been more acceptable. Davis may have been able to influence whoever it was. But if Tai truly intended to turn the digital world into a republic...though succeeding would not be easy, Davis may never have the power he desired. "I am handing my power to Takaru, until the senate is ready to rule. This world will be a republic, as I have always envisioned."

Davis knew that Tai wanted a republic, but had always thought it wasn't realistic. And that Tai saw that. But suddenly, his mind was exposed to the realistic possibility that this could happen. With the respect TK carried, he could form the senate into a body capable of ruling the digital world. And keep it that way. A lesser man may have been incapable, but not Takaru. His mind was overflowing with the sudden realistic possibility of all of this. It hurt. Then he thought of the tiny needle in his pocket. His head hurt even more. But soon, the hurt was replaced by a burning passion to do what he must to get what he wanted.

"T-Takaru?"

Tai could see the pain in his eyes. "I see you are disappointed."

Davis wanted to slaughter Tai. Wanted to slaughter to man who had just costed him what he wanted so much. His fingers longed to grab his neck and strangle him. But he must keep his composure. It would be worse if he was convicted of murderer. "Tai, when I watched you lead the battle against these viruses and humans who would use this world improperly...I saw what I would need to become. As I watched you command your forces with a steady hand...I knew I would never be able to do it. I knew I possessed none of the qualities that you showed." He paused dramatically, thinking hard while continuing to talk. Tai was still an able bodied man, Davis couldn't simply overpower him. "With every passing day of the last ten years, I knew more and more that you were disgusted that I had managed to become the leader of the digidestined in the time before the kingdom. Disgusted that I could have succeeded you."

"That's not true, Davis." Tai was wary, Davis could easily become violent. But with each word Davis said, Tai began to be truly bad for him. "You go too far."

"The gods chose me to succeed you as the leader of the digidestined! Since that day, I have searched and searched for a way to please you! To make you feel proud!" He was beginning to cry. "One word of your consent, any sign of your acceptance to what I had been chosen to do...would have been like the sun on my heart for a thousand years."

Tai blinked, fighting back tears of his own. Only now was he really beginning to understand the pain Davis must have been going through.

"All I ever wanted was to know you found me a suitable leader of the digidestined!" Davis cried.

Tai swallowed hard. "Davis, don't blame yourself! It was my fault, my fault that I wasn't there. You were chosen, and I...I wasn't there enough! Your faults...represent my failings..." He was getting caught up in the moment, forgetting how careful he probably should have been in this situation. He got up and opened his arms to Davis.

This was the opportunity Davis had been waiting for. Pulling his hand out from his pocket, he embraced Tai, holding the needle in his hand. Looking over his shoulder down at his back, trying to judge. And then, he pricked Tai with the needle.

It happened quickly. One moment, Tai was crying with Davis. Then he moaned, and then, he was dead. The needle was coated with a special poison sure to kill anyone exposed to it within a few seconds. He backed away, and Tai's corpse fell to the floor. He reached into his other pocket, and hit a button on his digivice. He had planned for this with Veemon. He may have not liked it, but Veemon had spent a lifetime serving Davis, and would do whatever he asked. A moment later, Veemon emerged through the flap of the tent with a bag.

TK lay on his cot inside his humble tent, sleeping on the offer Tai had made. Suddenly, Patamon landed on his chest, yelling and bouncing on it.

"The emperor needs you. It's urgent."

Emperor? "Patamon, you can call him Tai, you know...who calls him emperor anymore anyway? Except maybe Davis. That title brings back only bad memories." He jumped up and began walking.

"Not Tai." Patamon said just as TK pulled the flap back. He was about to turn around and ask Patamon what he might have meant then, but Davis was standing right outside.

"Takaru, I bring most unfortunate news. Tai has died." Davis began. On these words, TK walked right past Davis towards Tai's tent. He burst through the flap and walked up to Tai's corpse, lying on the bed. Davis followed. TK was examining the body.

"How?"

"A virus somehow unaccounted for by the army snuck into the tent under his bed. Poisoned him." Davis explained. He indicated the corner of the tent, where Veemon was over a waspmon corpse. "He had summoned me just before it happened, so I came in with Veemon and killed it as it attempted to flee."

TK looked down at Tai. "Summon you?"

"No doubt to officially hand me the title of leader of the digidestined, and emperor of the digital world. But with his death, I believe it would happen by default now."

TK, of course, saw exactly what had happened. It wasn't difficult with what he knew. He looked at Davis. "The emperor." He said under his breath.

"Yes, a title Tai rather disliked I believe. Reminded him of Ken a decade ago, perhaps. But he was ruler of the kingdom he had built, so technically...I intend to embrace the title. And you...do you?"

TK turned toward Davis slowly. "Hmm?"

"You served the old emperor regardless of personal risk to yourself. A show of loyalty over the last ten years I would have thought no man was capable of. You are a true hero, that the digital world will never forget. Now, your new emperor asks for the same loyalty you showed Tai. Your achievements are of legend, but we enter a new era now. Take my hand, I offer it only once."

TK looked down at the hand Davis presented. He glanced over at Jun, having just noticed she was in the tent as well. Tears were in her eyes and running down her cheeks. TK walked past Davis, noticing this time Ken standing by the flap. "Come." He said as he walked past, exiting.

Davis nodded to Ken, who looked upset. Jun got up, went up to Davis, and slapped him. Davis just looked at her, then back at Ken. Finally, he followed TK through the flap.

TK walked back into his tent, Patamon flapping his wings in midair at the entrance. "Get Izzy and Cody, we will need their assistance." He began to walk towards his sword when Ken emerged into the tent.

"TK, that was not smart." Ken began.

"Smart? Davis has killed Tai, I am not concerned with acting 'smart' if your idea of it is to ally myself with someone like that!"

"Why would Davis kill Tai when Tai was about to leave and hand leadership to him?" Ken began, drawing his own sword.

"Because he was not." Then he noticed Ken arming himself. "Ken?" Comprehension flooded across his face. "But-"

"I served Tai, and now I shall serve the one who Tai has named his successor with the same loyalty. I will not be dragged down with you and your foolish conspiracies and notions." Two guards came into the tent and grabbed TK. Unprepared, they restrained him rather easily. Two digimon came in and grabbed patamon. TK shook his head at Patamon, indicating to not take action yet. In a fluid motion, a guard pulled the digivice from TK's pocket and threw it to Ken. "I am sorry, Takaru, but this is the way it must be." He turned to the guards. "Take centaurmon from the stables. You ride TK east until dawn, then execute him. You the same for Patamon, but west. Be careful, they are strong."

"Ken." TK began, struggling to keep civil conversation with this man who had betrayed and condemned him so easily. "Ken! Please promise me that you will look after my family."

Ken deeply sighed. "Your family...will meet you in the afterlife."

At this comment, TK was about to begin an escape attempt, but both he and Patamon were hit over the head with heavy objects. The world faded to black, terrible things running through both of their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The general who became a slave

When TK awoke, he was mounted on a Centaurmon, flanked by two others carrying guards, galloping through a snowy area with trees everywhere. He saw the sun beginning to appear over a hilltop. His mind raced, filled with seemingly futile plans to escape. He looked behind him and saw a third and fourth guard, close behind. Slowly, the convoy slowed to a halt. The guards jumped off, pulled TK down, and walked over to a path of dirt.

"Kneel." One commanded. And he did, knowing it was too early to try anything. He examined his bonds. His hands were tied together in front of him, but that was it. A show of ineptitude he would not have expected from men he had trained. With a quick prayer ("_Blessed father, watch over my wife and son, and whisper to them I live only to hold them again") _He glanced at a guard closing in, a sword positioned to cleave his head off.

"At least give me a clean death...a soldier's death." He breathed. The two guards looked at each other, shrugging, and the assassin moved directly behind TK, his sword pointing straight down at his neck. TK prepared himself.

The man raised the sword up high, over his head, about to strike downwards into TK's neck. Suddenly, TK stood up very fast, the back of his head colliding with the assassins head hard. The man fell backwards, his grip on his sword slipping. TK grabbed it and stabbed the man fatally. He then turned around to the other guard behind him, who was pulling futily at the sword within his sheath. TK smiled.

"The frost. Sometimes it makes the blade stick." He informed the unfortunate man, who was then slashed across the face, falling to the ground dead. He grabbed the dead man's sword and threw it through the air. The 3rd guard had been watching, and was beginning to gallop towards him, when the sharpened metal hit him full in the chest and he fell off his horse, dead.

There was just one more. "Hey!" TK called. The fourth guard was on his horse, drinking whiskey. Turning his head to acknowledge the noise, he pulled his sword out and galloped at TK. He rode past quickly, TK delivering a fatal blow as they passed. But the man had managed a severe injury on TK's arm, which he grasped painfully. He turned to see the man fall from the centaur. He pivoted on the spot, considering the five centaurmon around him, his sword ready.

One approached, TK went into a fighting position. "Perhaps you should consider the impossibility of a journey home on foot, good sir." He said. TK lowered his weapon.

"Very well." And he jumped on, grateful at the break of having the centaurmon being so easily swayed into loyalty by circumstance. He rode off to the north, the four others following.

After man long hours of riding, TK had to come to a rest. Laying on the ground, a fire built beside him, with the centaurs resting nearby, he continued to pray and think.

"Blessed father, watch over them with a ready sword, whisper to them that I live only to hold them again. For all else is dust and air." He repeated over and over again.

Again riding the next day...and the next...and the next...TK began to lose focus. A vision came to his mind. The vision, again. His farm. Kari and Greg walking through the wheat fields, playing with white horses...then, the sound of galloping centaurs. Many of them. Both Kari and Greg turned to the entrance, seeing in the distance, many men on horseback, riding towards the farm. Greg ran forward, screaming "Daddy!" Kari watched with a smile. But soon, Greg had stopped, and Kari had stopped smiling. This was not daddy. Greg watched them come closer, and closer, feeling helpless. Kari began to run towards him, but they were too fast...they trampled him, and Kari was not far behind...

TK shook the vision out of his mind and rode harder. He was almost there...he could see it in the distance...

Suddenly, his centaurmon, the last one still alive after the journey, wheezed and collapsed. The others had met a similar fate, deciding that the fate of the two humans was more important than theirs. TK didn't even watch for his data to float up into the skies as he began to run forward towards the farm. His wound was getting worse, now covered in sweat and insects. But that was not a concern for the moment.

He saw black smoke billowing from his farm...he was almost there...he entered through the gate in the front...everything had been burned...the crops...the farm...the house...the help lay on the ground, dead and mangled. But...perhaps...

TK walked into the back area, struggling to stand, stumbling towards two large crosses in the back. As he got closer, he could identify them. There was no mistaking it. There hung his wife and son, crucified by soldiers under Davis's command.

He fell to his knees in front of them, weeping. His mind was going blank...he thought of patamon, somewhere far away...his digivice, no doubt in the possession of Davis...Davis...then, he collapsed and fell into a sleep.

At some point, he must have regained consciousness, dug two large graves, placed his wife and son's bodies within them, and put up two crosses on them...but then slipped back out. He didn't know how long he lay there, but after some time, a group of men found him.

"Is this one alive?"

"I can't tell." Another said, prodding him, feeling his pulse. "He's alive!"

"Shackle him."

The gate...the small gate, the wooden door. He could see it. He was almost there...but he could not quite reach it. Slowly, it began shrinking, and then, it was gone.

His eyes flickered open. He was staring straight up into the sky. After adjusting his eyes to the light, he looked around.

He was being carried on a wagon by several other people. The wagon contained a few others and lions within a cage. He looked down slightly and saw a man pushing the wagon right by him.

"You will meet them again. But not yet." He said.

Takaru looked at his wound. It was now infested with maggots. Using quite a bit of strength, he reached over to try and pull them out.

"No, don't. They will clean it, wait and see." TK nodded. After some time, traveling across a desert area that TK couldn't remember the name of, the man spoke again. "Don't die, or they feed you to the lions. They are worth more than us." Then, TK looked back at his wound, and it had been cleaned and sewn. "See?" TK nodded.

Not far away, in a rather small town bustling with activity, adjusting to the new emperor, a man in robes sat at a table, watching his property fight in an arena of sand. Making mental notes on how good each one was, and how he would stage the best possible fights.

Another man approached him, excited. "My old friend, Peter, I bring a offer. Today is your lucky day."

Peter sat quite still, apperantly not hearing. As the man got closer, he stirred slightly. Then, he reached out and grabbed the man's crotch. The man looked at him in shock and pain.

"Those Ogremon you sold me. They won't mate." Peter began. "They just walk around, scratching themselves. Eating. Not mating." His eyes narrowed. "You sold me queer Ogremon. I want my money back."

"Not a chance." Peter squeezed harder, and he grunted. "Perhaps I can offer you a special price on my new stock?" He began to negotiate.

"Hmm?"

"Well, come and i'll show you." It was really starting to hurt.

With one final squeeze, Peter let go, got up, and began to follow the slave trader.

The marketplace was always a center of activity. Peter frequented visited this particular area, where the slaves were kept. Today, he was examining the new crop. "Do any of them fight?"

"Some are good for fighting...others good for dying...I think you would need both."

Peter approached the man who had conversed with TK on the wagon. "Get up!" After the man got to his feet, he began looking him over. "What's your story?"

TK watched from the ground, looking quite lifeless and weak. Under Tai, such slavery was not allowed. It seemed that the world had adjusted with remarkable speed to their new emperor.

"I came here to hunt." He replied. "Was kicked out several times by the old emperor. Finally was imprisoned. The new emperor had all the prisoners converted to slaves."

Peter walked up to TK, unresponsive. He glanced over the healed wound and noticed a tattoo. "The mark of the legion..." He reffered to a name others called the army TK commanded. But that seemed so long ago. "How?"

TK just laid there, not acknowledging the man. "Bah, who cares." Peter muttered to himself. He walked away. "He looks strong enough. I will take six for 1,000."

"No way." He pointed out the hunter. "This one alone is worth 2,000!"

"They are a rather sad bunch otherwise."

"It adds to the flavor!"

Peter sighed, thought, then came to a final offer. "I will give you 2,000 for six of them, and another 4,000 for these." He pointed out a group of digimon.

The man nodded quickly, and money was exchanged. TK began to slowly get up, knowing he would be kicked up in a moment if he didn't. The rest of the slaves who had just been bought followed suit.

They had, as a group, carried their new master on a sedan, while he goaded them on. "Move it! The sooner your training begins the better." He had repeated. Now, the new slaves stood in line, the one in front being dusted with lime for pests and disease. TK examined the surroundings. Other than unspectacular sand and brown buildings everywhere, lions could be seen eating human parts, and slaves could be seen fighting against other slaves.

"I am Peter. I shall be closer to you these next few days, which will be the last of your miserable lives, than the bitch of a mother that brought you screaming into this world." He walked up and down the ranks of his new property, looking at all of them closely. "I did not pay for your company, I paid so that I could profit from your death. Just as your mother was there when you were born, I will be there when you die. And when you die...your transition will be to the sound of..." and he began clapping. "You are now Gladiators. I salute you!"

And with that, it began. Another line was formed, this time to test the skill level of the slaves. At the head of the line was a large man, perhaps 7 foot, in armor and armed with a sword. Each would fight for a few minutes, and be given either yellow or red dye on their chest. Yellows were ones that Peter expected to die, and reds were ones that Peter expected to fight. And eventually, die.

The hunter, in front of TK, picked up the wooden sword. Fighting hard for the honor of getting red, he successfully fended off the giants blows and landed a few of his own. Peter considered it, then yelled "Red!" to the man with the dye. The hunter looked honored.

TK stepped in front of the man and was presented the wooden sword by him. He threw it to the side, standing right in front of him, looking blankly past the large man.

Taken aback for a moment, the giant looked at Peter, who nodded. He struck him hard in the chest with his wooden sword, sending him to the sand. But he got up and assumed the exact same position. He did it again, and TK simply repeated the process as if he didn't care, though it was clearly hurting him. He was about to strike again, when Peter called out. "Enough! He will fight. His time will come." Yelling out no color, though it was clear which one he was, he simply called "Next!"

TK gave a slight grin to the giant before walking away.

Sitting in the small cell where all the new slaves were being kept, TK was picking at his tattoo with a sharp stone. The hunter approached him. "Why don't you fight, Matt?" When TK had been asked his name, his brother jumped into his head so he had blurted it out. It would not be prudent to go by TK at this time. "We all have to fight."

TK just looked at the hunter, a pained expression on his face from scraping the tattoo off. "Is that the mark of your gods?" The hunter asked. TK almost smiled before nodding. "Will that not anger them?"

He smiled and nodded, once again, and nearly laughed as he continued to scrape it off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The beginning of a legend

Normally, the marketplace was full with people, walking back and forth between stores, making purchases. But now, there were no buyers. Nor were there shops. Today was a special day, and they had all abandoned their normal tasks to watch a match. A match promised to be a cut above the norm. TK and the other slaves walked slowly towards the small arena, red dye dripping from yarn overhead onto them. TK noticed a bull with it's back dyed red. He looked at the giant who had struck him in the chest twice.

"Red is the god's color. The gods favor you.You will need their help today." He answered the unsaid question.

And then, they were inside the arena, only separated from those who would want to kill them by a large metal gate, about to be lifted. Peter was walking among the slaves, who were donning armor and weapons. The roaring crowd could be heard.

"Some of you are thinking you won't fight." He looked at TK for a moment at these words. "Some that you can't." He laughed. "They all say that, until they are out there." He held up a sword. "Thrust this into another man's flesh...and they were love you for it. You may begin to love them for that." He threw the blade across the room into a wall. "Ultimately, we are all dead men. We can not choose how, BUT we can decide how we meet that end in order that we are remembered as men."

TK took a deep breath as Peter wrapped up his speech. If he was nothing else now, he was a man. He could at least keep that. Slowly, he tied some armor on and chose a sword. He stood up, ready to preserve what little honor he might have had left.

"Alright, I want a red and yellow paired up!" He yelled. He began to point out various slaves, assigning them to others. TK was paired up with the hunter. He noticed the giant, in line in front of him, was paired with a terrified looking man.

They waited for the gates to come up, as they did each pairing was handcuffed together. TK looked down and saw the terrified slave relieve himself down his leg. He backed away from him a small step.

Then, the gates were thrown open and the slaves ran out into the arena of sand as fast as they could. They were faced by fully armored and fully equipped warriors. A distinctly unfair advantage designed to create deaths that would make everyone roar with approval. The first pair of slaves had distinctly different ideas of what do to. One wanted to run away as fast as possible. The other wanted to die as fast as possible. The latter won, dragging the former towards the first warrior. His mace smashed into his face hard, scattering blood. The man attached to him met the same fate. The fight had begun. The pairs spread out around the ring, each having their own idea of how to go about this. Usually, each pair had two.

The hunter began to advance, but TK pulled him back. He had to control the fight if he wanted to win. Meanwhile, the giant was fighting two men at once while the frightened one was trying to hide between the giant and the warriors. The giant got a moment and killed his partner, cutting his hand off his wrist, and began to swing it around as a weapon.

The fight went on for some time, the hunter, TK and the giant the only truly effective ones. Soon, they were all that was left from their group. The giant impaled another warrior on a set of horns which went around the ring for decorative purposes. TK and the hunter fought back to back, TK using his shield to block and attack, the hunter doing the same with his sword. It was effective. After a few minutes of constantly moving and striking whenever prudent, only one man remained. The systematic destruction of the warriors who thought they were certain to win was not as blatantly exciting to the crowd, but it was interesting for once.

The last man was heavily masked and had a trident. He was glaring down TK and the hunter, preparing to strike.

TK feinted to attack, then grabbed the trident and speared the warrior with it. Quite unexpected and effective. But the man was tough, and got back up, removing the protruding weapon from his gut.

But TK and the hunter had learned to work as one. They jumped at him, using the chain between their wrists to cut him at the throat, knocking him down. And then, quickly, it was over.

The crowds roared approval, at the Giant, the hunter, and the strange blonde boy who seemed just a bit too good to be a simple slave.

-----------------------------------------------------------

File Island, to a casual observer, looked perfectly fine. It was a beautiful place, really. Beautiful, perfect houses, with beautiful perfect people and beautiful perfect digimon. The human made structures were a thing to witness, with the palace, the senate building, the towers, and all other such things built to perfection. But beyond that, there was much wrong in this kingdom.

At the moment, every digimon and human within this island were lined in rows, a wide berth granted to a carriage that would soon ride through.

At the top of the steps leading into the castle stood Izzy, Cody, the other senators, and Jun's son, Lucius. The crowd burst into cheers as the chariot rode towards the castle, bearing Davis and Jun.

"He enters this place like a conquering hero." Izzy began. "But what has he conquered?"

Yolei glanced at him. "Give him time. He is young. I think he could do very well."

"For the digital world? Or for you?"

Davis and Jun leapt off the chariot at the foot of the stairs. They climbed it as Lucius desended it. Jun and he met in the middle, hugging. Davis continued on, reaching the top.

"Senators!"

"The digital world greets her new emperor. Your loyal subjects bid you welcome." Yolei began, motioning out to the hordes of people.

Davis nodded. Izzy stepped up. "There are many matters we must discuss."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The senate room was as every senate room is generally pictured in the minds eye. Marble, chandelier, rows of chairs facing forward at a podium...the works. Izzy was talking. Everyone else was listening, except perhaps Davis, who seemed more interested in the floor.

"We have prepared a list...of things we will need to do now that the war is over." Izzy began reading from it. "We have to combat the strange new diseases people and digimon are catching from this new land. We do not yet have-"

Davis suddenly held up a hand. "Tai...Tai...Tai spent all of his time these last 10 years at study. Reading books, learning, reading scrolls from the senate. And all the while, the people were forgotten."

"We are senators. Chosen by the people, to speak for the people." Izzy replied.

"I doubt the people eat as well as you." He then swept his hand in Cody's direction. "Or have such a pleasant mistress as Senator Cody. I understand my own people."

"Perhaps the emperor would be so kind to teach us...?" Cody asked.

"I call it love." He began to walk around the room. The people are the children...and I their father. I shall show them they are loved. I shall...I shall embrace them..."

"Sire," Izzy interrupted "have you ever embraced someone dying of this new plague?"

Davis, who had his back to Izzy for the moment, slowly turned to face Izzy. It was a terse moment. During which, Jun got up, intending to intervene.

"No." Davis responded. "But if you ever interrupt me again, I assure you that you shall." And with that, he left.

"Please, he's very...tired." Jun told Izzy. "I will go over the list with him later." She took it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Davis sat on his bed, playing with his sword. "Who deign to lecture me?" He wondered aloud.

"Perhaps you should not be so quick to disregard the senate." Jun suggested.

"All they do is talk. It should be only me. And you. And the digital world." He said, sweeping his hand around.

"We have always had a senate...since day one..."

"Times have changed. This is an empire, and it takes an emperor to rule an empire."

"But, the people. Leave them, let them have their...traditions."

"Perhaps you mean illusions?" Davis rolled over, pausing. "Tai's war...he said he believed it accomplished nothing...but the people still loved him."

"Victory. The people love victory."

"And yet, most of them did not see the battles. They do not know how they transpired."

"It is the greatness of your rule that they care about." Jun replied.

"But what is that?"

"A vision."

"Exactly!" He jumped to his feet. "A vision! That is what the people shall have. Soon, they will forget those men in the senate, once they see what I have to offer them. A vision of the glory of the digital world. The greatest vision of their lives!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To win the crowd

Izzy and Joe, who had decided to take some role in this new world, sat within a resturant, talking over a table. "150 days of games! He's clever." Joe began.

"Cleverer than we thought." Izzy replied, looking out at the massive arena just outside the window. "150 days of mindless slaughter for the entertainment of the masses."

"He knows what this world is. They are the mob. He will conjure magic for them, and they will be distracted. He may take away their freedom, their voice...and they will still roar. The beating heart of this world will not be the marble of the senate...but the sands of the colosseum. Slaves and wild digimon will fight, he will let them kill each other, and they will love him for it." Joe said slowly.

-------------------------------------------

Far away, a much smaller arena was already roaring in anticipation. A half dozen fully armed and armored warriors stood in the arena of sand, waiting. Soon would emerge the man who had taken this small town by storm in the last month. Most did not know his real name, so they referred to him as what he appeared to them-Hellraiser.

"Hellraiser! Hellraiser! Hellraiser!" They chanted. Soon, the gladiators called out his name as well. And so he emerged from the other side. His opponents stepped back slightly. He gave a small bow. Then, it was business time.

One by one, almost as if in a line, they faced him one on one. As if a machine, designed by the most evil of technicans, TK worked through them as if he was a butcher knife going through butter. Spinning, blocking, slashing, moving. It was a dance to him. Another fell to a sword through the gut. The next one was victim to a brutal kick in the temple. The last one had his legs kicked out from under him, and TK kicked a sword of one of his victims up into his other hand. As if they were a pair of scissors, he used his pair of swords to cleave the head from this last fighter.

It had taken about 30 seconds for it all to happen. TK looked up at the crowd, all strangely silent. Then, in fury, he threw one of his bloody swords up into the more expensive seats. The blade struck neatly into a wooden table, knocking all glasses over and some plates to the floor. The crowd gasped at this strange action, still silent.

"Are you not entertained?" TK yelled up at the crowd. "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? Is this not why you are here?" He shouted. Nothing happened. Finally, TK threw his sword down into the ground, spitting in disgust. As he walked out, the crowd finally began to give some cheers and yell his title again.

-------------------------------------------

TK stood at attention in from of Peter, his owner, inside of his chambers. Peter was going through a bowl of fruit, not paying much attention to TK. He finally took a glance at a tapestry, then decided to acknowledge him.

"What do you want? Hmmm?" TK looked at him oddly. "Girl?" TK looked blankly at him. "Boy?"

"I believe it was you who sent for me?" TK cut him off.

"Yes. You are good. But not that good. You could be magnificent."

"I am asked to kill. So I kill. Isn't that enough?"

"Perhaps for this small primitive town." He responded, feeding a caged hyena in the corner. "But not for File Island." He stood up. "Emperor Davis has organized a massive event. 150 straight days of staged fights between humans and digimon. To honor the memory of Emperor Tai. Truly ironic as Tai would never condone these gladiator fights. He shut people like us down to begin with. Now, with Davis leading this world, I can escape this...this dirty old place, and go back where I belong. File Island." He paused dramatically. "Have you seen the colosseum? It is amazing. 100,000 humans and digimon...watching your every move. Willing you to strike down your opponent. How they...pause right before you strike...and then after you do...the roar rises up...as if you were the thunder god himself." He had raised his arms in the air for effect. "It is a glory you could experience, should you listen to me."

"You were once a gladiator?"

"Yes, in the times before the empire was able to control everything. I was a slave as well, in that time, and had sworn a lifelong promise to fight until I was dead. Tai had to present me with a rudius to set my soul free."

"You met the emperor? You knew him?"

"I did not say I knew him...he just touched me on the shoulder with a wooden sword once."

TK got closer to Peter, seeing a path being laid before him. "I want to stand in front of the emperor, as you did. That is what I want."

"Then listen." He began quietly. "I will take you to the colosseum, but learn from me. I was not great because I killed quickly. I was great because the crowd loved me. If you can win the love of the crowd, you will be free."

TK thought for a momemt on this statement. Without his wife and son, what was freedom to him? Was it worth anything anymore? But at the very least, this way, perhaps he could have his vengance.

"Very well. I will give the crowds something they have never seen before!" TK replied like the soldier he had once been.

"Use this." Peter replied, throwing him a body shield of armor. TK took it, and walked out. "Perhaps, when enough men have died...you will have your freedom."

-------------------------------------------

TK had learned the hunter's name. Juba. They had spent alot of time together in recent days, learning about each others fighting abilities and how to utilize them, and about each other. Juba often spoke of his family. Today, they sat on a rooftop as the sun set down over a hill. Juba was waxing on his home.

"Somewhere out there, my country. My home" He gestured out to nowhere in particular. "My wife is preparing food. My daughter is fetching water. Will I ever see them again? I think not."

TK paused, thinking on this. "Do you believe that you will see them again when you die?"

"I think so. But then, I will die soon. They will not die for many years. I will have to wait."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

He looked up at the sky. "My wife and son, they are already waiting."

"You will meet them again." Juba stated, looking up as well. "But not yet. Not yet."

TK repeated these last two words a few times. "Not yet. Not yet."

-------------------------------------------

And then, they were in room. Inside of a wagon, rolling along the road towards the massive arena. Children ran alongside the wagon, peering inside as if it was the greatest thing they had ever seen. Peter rode in front, enjoying his return very much. TK looked around, remembering much of file island from over 3 years ago. It was very much the same, in terms of apperance. But nothing would ever really be the same.

"Win the crowd." Peter whispered to TK as the wagon past him. The wagon was now rolling into the arena, and Peter had broken off to go to his lodgings for the night.

Some distance away, within the walls of the castle, Davis lay on his bed, tossing like a child the night before christmas. Tomorrow, day one of the fights would commence. He turned over and glanced at the bed across the room. Lucius lay there, sleeping. Jun stood over him.

"He sleeps well, because he is loved." Davis said quietly.

"Go to sleep." Jun said shortly.

"Tomorrow, perhaps I shall announce the dissolution of the senate in celebration of Tai!" Davis began. "My head hurts from all of these desires! What say you?"

"I think you should go to sleep." She handed him a tonic.

"Stay with me." Davis pleaded.

She sighed. "Are you really still afraid of the dark?"

"Always."

"Good night."

"Then kiss me."

"Good night." She left the pouting Davis when he lay.

-------------------------------------------

The crowd began placing their bets. Millions of dollars rolled in and out of the betting stalls within minutes, making all those profiting from these fights extremely happy.

"I do not believe it wise to waste my best fighters in scripted battles." Peter was explaining to the man who organized the fights. "If you really want to recreate the massacre of infinity mountain, why not just get beggars off the street? It would be less wasteful and more realistic."

"If the emperor wants your gladiators to fight scripted battles in which they die, your gladiators will fight scripted battles in which they die." The man said simply.

"Then I want double the rates!" He demanded.

"You will take the contract rates you accepted, or nothing at all. Feel free to climb back down into the shithole you came from."

-------------------------------------------

TK sat at the back of the cell where all the gladiators were staying. The fight was just moments away. The gladiators had been informed this battle was to be a recreation of one which had been a massacre, and they were to be the ones massacred. TK had already begun to plan within his mind, balancing the need to entertain and slaughter.

A boy was peering through the bars at the gladiators. He pointed and motioned towards TK. Suprised, he got up and went up to him.

"Are you the one they call hellraiser?" He asked. TK nodded. "They said you were a giant...that you could break a man's skull with one hand."

"No. A boy's, perhaps." He laughed inspite of himself.

"I like you. I shall cheer for you today."

"You are allowed to watch the games?"

"My uncle says it makes me strong."

"Your father?"

"Dead." Then a servant walked up to the boy.

"Master Lucius, it is time."

Suddenly interested, he bent down to the boy's level. "Your name is Lucius?"

"Yes. Lucius Verus. After my father." He walked away. TK went back to the back of the cell, knowing the uncle this boy spoke of was Davis. He was close.

-------------------------------------------

Each gladiator was going through a pile of spears and helmets. TK chose one that covered his face sans his eyes. Best to hide his identity until as late as possible. Then he chose a spear, as the man in charge was yelling instructions. "Go out there in the center. When the emperor enters, raise your weapons salute him, and speak as one. Do not turn your back on him. Now go and die with honor." He pointed them out into the sands.

They took their position, facing the luxury box where the emperor was to emerge. After a moment of waiting to the sound of the crowd roaring "Motomiya! Motomiya!" Davis emerged, taking a seat after waving to the crowds. The gladiators faced him, saluting. "We, who are about to die, salute you!" They yelled. TK had refused to make such a gesture, having no intent to die or salute the emperor. It hardly mattered, as he was fully expected to die either way.

The announcer began his speech, reciting to the masses details of the battle that was to be re-created. The location. The storyline behind it. The title the battle and those who had participated in it had been given over time. TK looked around at the men surrounding him as they were introuduced, to many jeers, as the barbarian horde.

"Anyone here been in the legion?" He asked. Most nodded their consent. A few even stated they had fought under TK at some point in the war. "Whatever is to come out of those gates, we will only survive if we work together. If we stay together, we will win. Do as I say."

The noble Legionnaires of the legion were introuduced next, to roars of approval. Fully armed, giants, covered in armor. Some piloted chariots with threatening weaponry attached. They began to charge, clearly seeing no advantage to be tactically sound in this fight.

But TK had other plans. "Lock your shields! Hold together! Stay as one!" He commanded. They did, forming a barrier around them with their shields. It was effective. The initial charge bounced harmlessly away. "Well done!" TK roared.

A chariot charged forward next. "Hold. Hold. Diamond! Diamond!" The maneuver was executed well, as the force managed to overturn the chariot by ramming a spear into the spoke. The men on it were sent flying to their deaths. The crowd approved of this strange show of strategy.

The giant, who TK had learned was named Hagan, was struck in the calf by an arrow. Not enough to cause great harm to such a large person, but it forced him to stop right in front of a charging chariot. TK had to tackle him out of the way to save his life. As soon as he got up from the sands, he began leading again. "This column to the chariot! This one with me!" He instructed. His orders were followed as if these men had been with him for a very long time. TK jumped on a horse, dislodged from the chariot it had carried, and began riding alongside a pair of chariots, slashing at those who rode it.

Davis was rather enjoying himself, as if a child. His mouth fell open and his tongue lapped out. His head shook back and forth in glee. It was quite a spectacle to witness for those close enough to notice it.

"Single column!" TK called out. The remaining forces followed, fighting the few legionnaires remaining. Under TK's command, the final enemy fell. A moment of silence was followed by roars of approval from the masses. TK pumped his fists in the air. He had won the crowd. He had entertained.

Davis turned to the announcer beside him. "Odd...I was under the impression that it was the legion who won this battle in massacre fashion. Not the other way around." He turned towards the sands. "You would think I would know, I believe I was there."

The man looked extremely nervous. "Please forgive me, sire."

"It's fine, I rather enjoy suprises. Especially one so..." He glared down at the man who had led the upset victory. "Who is that?"

"They call him Hellraiser."

"I want to meet him."

TK continued to goad the crowd and celebrate his victory for some time. But soon, he was surrounded by guards, cut off from the men he had just commanded. They were being herded into their cells again. TK turned to face the small gap in the guards, through which Davis was slowly walking. He had to be wary. Getting to Davis and exacting his revenge would be a artform with no room for error.

"Drop your weapon." A guard instructed TK. He did so. Davis walked up to him, ever slowly. TK glanced down and saw a small broken arrow in the sand. He could pretend to kneel...pick it up...it would be so easy. Even if it meant the slaughter of him at the hands of these guards, it would be worth it.

He kneeled to pick it up, pulling it off well. "Rise. Rise." Davis instructed. When TK stood up, Jun and Lucius were now standing just outside the wall of guards. TK swallowed hard, not wishing to attack with them watching so close by. He would wait and strike another day.

"You earned a reputation in the backwater cities. It is well deserved I see." He addressed TK, his identity still covered by his helmet. "I've never seen one quite like you. My nephew insists you are Hercules reborn. Perhaps you could honor us with your true identity."

TK paused. A couple of names floated through his mind. Matt...Hellraiser...but then he simply turned around and began to walk towards the wall of guards. Maybe he could get away with this. "My name is gladiator." He called over his shoulder.

"How dare you turn your back on me." TK froze, knowing he must unmask himself now. Slowly, he turned. "Remove your helmet, and tell me your name."

The slaves he had fought alongside had turned around to watch this. They began to walk back towards the scene, ready to fight for the man who had led them to a improbable victory if he willed them to. But TK simply removed his helmet, causing them to freeze. TK was looking Davis right in the eye.

"My name is Takeru Takaishi. Commander of the armies of server. General of the Legions. Loyal servant to Taichi Kamiya, the true emperor. Father to a murdered son. Husband to a murdered wife. And I will have my vengance, in this life or the next."

Davis was quite shocked. Ken moved into the gap between the guards, ready to do what Davis asked to deal with this sudden revelation. Davis looked back to them, looking lost and helpless. Ken looked at the wall of guards boxing the two in. "Arms." The guards armed themselves.

Jun had jumped to her feet, in awe and relief to see TK alive. But she was not the only one. The crowd had jumped up, chanting as one as the guards moved in on TK. "Live! Live! Live! Live!" They shouted. Davis considered them. He thought of the finality watching TK be killed would give him. But then he thought of 100,000, perhaps more, of the people making sure that Davis never forgot his gutless, cowardly slaughter of the exciting gladiator. He extended his arm, his thumb pointed sideways. He would have loved nothing more than to give a thumbs down to the cries of the crowd. But if he did, he knew he would lose the love of the masses. And that was the whole point of these fights. His thumb pointed to the sky, and the crowd roared. The guards backed off and replaced their weapons.

TK gave Davis a glare, as if to say this was not over. Then, he looked at Ken, put his fist to his chest, and bowed his head slightly to acknowledge his old friend. Ken could only stare back, then slowly back away. TK turned and walked through the wall of guards, who gave him berth enough to get through. Thrusting his helmet to the skies, the crowds cheered him as he walked to join his new men. They descended on the moving platform, through rows of other cells holding other fighters. They, too, chanted "Takeru! Takeru! Takeru!" as they slowly were lowered to their cells.

Without a doubt, he had won the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just won't die

"Why is he still alive?" Davis asked the wall of his bedroom, laying on his couch. He was talking to Jun, but hadn't bothered to look at her.

"I don't know."

"He shouldn't be." He sat up. "This vexes me. It...vexes me so. I am terribly vexed." He looked at Jun, who didn't look particularly happy. "I did what I had to. Had Tai had his way, the empire would have been ruined. Takeru is capable of the same. You surely see this."

A odd pause followed. "When you saw him. On the sands, alive, what did you feel?" Davis inquired.

"Nothing."

"They lied to me." Davis suddenly changed the subject. "The legion told me he was dead. They lied. If they lie to me, they don't respect me, and then how can they ever love me."

"Then see to it it does not go unpunished." She turned away from him. "As for TK, what will you do?"

Davis could meet this with only silence. He submerged deep in thought on this troubling subject.

------------------------------------

TK was walked into another cell by a group of guards, pushed against the wall and then chained to it by a pair. The chains were long enough for him to roam part of the room, but not most of it. After he was secured, Jun walked in. TK glanced up at her, walking towards her.

"I knew the emperor would send assassins." He began viciously. He was stopped by the chains right in front of her. "But not his best."

"Takeru, he doesn't know."

TK ignored her. "My family was burned and crucified...alive!" He whispered with venom.

"I did not know of it."

"Don't lie to me!" He hissed.

"I...I wept for them. Prayed for them." She insisted.

He grabbed her by the throat. Jun had underestimated the reach TK was allowed slightly. "As you wept for Tai?"

She breathed in heavily. "I could not weep for Tai. I have lived in fear since he died. I could not for fear of Davis. And further, my son is now heir to the throne. I have wept for that. Out of fear."

"My son was innocent."

"So is mine. Must he die before you trust me." TK released her, considering her. "The gods have spared you. Today, on the sands of the arena, a slave became more powerful than the emperor."

"I have only the power to amuse a mob."

"That is power. Control the mob, you control the digital world. My brother is not particularly liked in the senate, but the people follow him so they can do nothing. But now that you are here-"

"Yes. They do nothing. What's your point?"

"Izzy has dedicated his life to this world. Would you meet him? With your influence, the dream that was once-"

"Don't you understand!" TK started, walking back towards the wall. "I am a slave! I may tonight in this cell of lack of warmth or sickness or food poisoning. Or tomorrow in the arena! What possible difference can I make?"

"Izzy wants what Tai wants. What you want."

TK sat down at the base of the wall. "Then have him kill Davis."

Jun was getting impatient. "I knew a man once. He was noble. Of principle. He loved Tai. Tai loved him. This man served this world well."

"That man is gone. You have your brother to thank for that. If you want to help me," his voice became a whisper "forget you ever knew me. Never come here again. Go!" He raised his voice slightly on this final word, and she turned, a slight tear in her eye.

------------------------------------

Within the outside area where slaves were allowed to socialize, some gladiators fought each other. Others played a dangerous game with a cobra. TK, Juba, and Hagen, however, sat at a table. Juba ate, TK and Hagen talked.

"You commanded the legions? You won many victories?"

"Yes." TK replied simply.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

A man walked up to the table and placed a bowl of beans at the table in front of TK. He considered it. He wouldn't have exactly missed much to not eat it, but he did need to get sustinance somehow. But it would be something Davis would do...

As if reading his mind, Hagen took a scoop of the beans and ate it. Suddenly, he began to choke and gasp, grabbing his throat. TK walked in increasing levels of shock, then suddenly, the giant began to laugh. Juba, who had also been quite suprised, laughed as well. TK joined in. Knowing it to be safe, TK began to eat. Juba stared at him.

"You have a great name. He must kill your name, before he can kill you."

------------------------------------

Izzy and Cody stood atop a luxury box, looking down onto the sands of the arena. "Izzy, I don't recall you ever indicating to enjoy these primitive brutals games."

"I may not be a man of the people. But I will try to be a man for the people."

Down below, as the crowd began to buy their food for the upcoming spectacle, an announcer began to describe the fight about to be shown. Today was a unscripted one on one battle. Between Takeru and Tigris. Tigris had been considered the greatest human gladiator of all time before it had been outlawed. Now he was out of retirement for one last fight. He rode out on his grand chariot, ready for battle.

In the digimon section of the crowds, among the seas of others, sat a particular Patamon. Having escaped from his assassins as well, he sat silently, eagerly awaiting the chance to see his old master again. Today was not the day to be reunited, but perhaps to see him again would be enough for now.

TK stood in the entrance to the arena, practicing with thin air. Peter walked down the pathway, within reasonable talking distance, and stopped. "He knows how to manipulate the mob."

TK stopped, looking at Peter frustrated. "Tai had a dream that was the digital world. This is not it!"

Peter looked him over. "Tai is dead. We mortals are but shadows and dust." He stated before turning around, walking back into the shadows from which he came.

His name was called. He trotted out into the sands, bearing a shield and sword. The crowd cheered. Patamon settled for simply smiling. Jun held back whatever emotions she might have had. Davis glared around the stadium.

"Fickle thing, the masses. They already embrace Takeru."

"Fickle they are, and just the same, he will be forgotten in a month." Jun comforted her brother.

"Much sooner than that. It has been arranged."

In the middle of the sands, Tigris turned to bow to the emperor. "We, who are about to die, salute you!" He called. TK made no such gesture.

Suddenly, side doors on either side of the arana burst open, and a group of men ran out to pull chains from under the sand into view. TK let this carry his attention a little too long, and Tigris gained a early upper hand in the fight. After a quick flurry from his opponent, TK fell to the ground. A trap door opened next to him and a Saberleomon emerged from the darkness. The handlers were communicating to each other, pulling on the chains to coordinate their control of the beasts that were now bearing down on the gladiators. TK had to fend off a Saberleomon and Tigris at the same time. Soon, two others had emerged from trap doors, each managing to come close to knocking TK to the sands. But he focused well on the fight at hand.

Soon, he had disarmed the man. But as he moved to strike a killing blow, another saberleomon emerged and jumped at him. TK managed a good stab, but it was not enough to stop his momentum. He went tumbling to the ground, the beast laying on top of him. He managed to kill it with a series of stabs before it could hurt him, but a large animal was by no means pleasant to have laying on your chest, dead or alive.

The man had gotten back up, rearmed himself, and now was moving in to make a killing blow of his own. But TK, even immobilized by the corpse, was aware. He reached up as the gladiator got a little too close for his belt. He ripped a small hatchet from it and spiked it into his foot. The man keeled over. TK slipped out from under the creature, and kicked the man to the ground. The fight was over. The crowd loved it. But they wanted more. They screamed "Kill! Kill! Kill!" down to the general.

Davis was disappointed his plan had failed, watching the last chance at success disappear as the digimon were forced back into the trap doors. He held his hand out again, as before, knowing once again he must continue to have the approval of the masses. He put his thumb down towards the ground, indicating that the man could be executed by Takeru. He had failed him anyway.

Takeru held the hatchet in his hand, apperantly ready to strike. But suddenly, he tossed the weapon aside and walked away. Davis felt as if christmas had come early. This ridiculous move would surely-but no.

The crowd had begun a new chant at the warrior. "Takeru, Takeru the merciful!" They had appriciated this as much as they would had had he killed him. Davis showed a hint of a smile to hide his inner hatred of the events taking place.

TK was about to leave the sands when the guards again encircled him. This was greeted by boos. Davis confronted TK within the circle.

"What am I going to do with you? You simply won't...die."

TK glared at him with hatred. "I have only one life left to take. And then it is done." He stared longingly at Davis's throat and chest.

"Then take it." Davis dared him. He spread his arms to the sides, as if daring TK to strike his heart. TK turned towards the wall of guards, intending to walk back to his cell.

"I am told that your son..." TK turned around slowly, now listening "squealed like a girl when they nailed him to the cross." Davis began. How sweet it would be to goad TK into an attack. Then he could surely be justified in taking his life. "And your wife moaned like a whore as the men ravaged her...again, and again, and again."

TK just looked over Davis. "The time for honoring yourself will soon be at an end, your highness." He turned and walked towards the wall of guards, stopping right in front of them, waiting to be allowed to pass. Davis nodded, allowing him by. All the while, the crowds continued to chant. "Takeru! Takeru! Takeru!"

As TK was transported to the gladiator 'school' across the street, fans converged on him. They could not get too close because of the barrage of guards, but they got as close as possible, waving banners and chanting. Through the crowds, TK saw Patamon, fluttering to keep up with his convoy. "TK! TK!" He called.

"Patamon!" He shouted back. It made no difference to the guards, so long as they kept moving. Patamon managed to close in on them, and TK managed to stop the convoy for a moment by tripping. "Where are you camped?" He whispered as he got up. The guards paid him no attention, wanting only to keep moving.

"The mountains. There are many who remain loyal."

"Tell them I am alive, and to find me!" He called as he was dragged away. Patamon threw him a small pouch, which he managed to catch without a guard noticing. It was too chaotic in the street for them to notice such a thing. TK hid it in his palm.

------------------------------------

In his cell, he opened the pouch. Two small figurines that he had so very long ago. One of his wife, the other of his son. Grateful to be reunited, even if they were just statues, he kissed them. He began to feel tears overwhelming him.

"Can they hear you?" Juba asked.

"Who?"

"Your family."

"Oh yes." He looked down at the pair of figurines.

"What do you say to them?"

"To my boy, I will see him again soon, and to keep his heels down when he rides. And to my wife...that is not your business."

They shared a laugh. A look of strange peace came over Takeru as he clutched the figurines.

------------------------------------

Davis had only one senator who seemed to be behind him all the way. Yolei. Today, he sat on his bed like a pouting child, conversing with her.

"And now they love him for being...merciful! Now if I kill him, it makes him appear even more merciful. It's like a great nightmare."

"The rest of the senate, and the mob, sees this act of defiance. Every victory he has is a act of defiance. Kill him!"

"And let him become a martyr? Never."

She sighed deeping, thinking. "I know of a very odd sea snake. It sits at the bottom of the ocean, as if wounded. Then it's enemies will go up to it, and take tiny bites off of it, as it lies still. A very curious way of attracting it's prey."

Davis nodded slightly. "So, we shall lie still, allow our enemies to come to us and nibble...Yolei, I want all other senators followed day and night."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: To defy an emperor

Slowly, TK approached the gates which sealed the gladiator 'school' from the rest of the world as the guard motioned to him. Patamon fluttered in the air on the other side. They gate would not be opened for him, but they could talk.

"Patamon! I thought I had surely seen you for the last time."

He stared at the ground. "We had thought you to be dead."

"Close. How long have the men been stationed in the mountains?"

"Three months. Fat and bored, they are. Some fool Davis sent commands them now."

"How soon before they can fight?"

"For you. A day."

TK looked around quickly, trying to make sure nobody could hear him. "I need you to do something for me.

------------------------------------

Patamon stood on the ground of the bazaar, looking around. He was watching a mock play, where a boy dressed as TK was dueling, and defeating, a boy dressed as Davis. "If you missed it in the arena, you can see it here! Giant Takeru is defeating our emperor Davis! What are we do to?" The crowd laughed and cheered.

Then, Jun was seen walking through the Bazaar, flanked by guards. Patamon flew up to them. "Lady, I serve the general Takeru!"

"Back!" Commanded the guard. But Jun stopped.

"Stand back!" She said to the guard, who complyed. Patamon went up to her. "TK will meet Izzy. Arrange it."

"Thank you." She called to his back as he floated away.

------------------------------------

TK and Jun sat together in a center room of the gladiator cells. Izzy walked in, clearly uncomfortable in these dirty surroundings.

"I hope coming here convinces you I can be trusted." He said uneasily.

"What of the rest of the senate?"

"I believe I can speak for them."

"Then perhaps you can buy my freedom, and sneak me out of this city." TK got up, approaching his old friend.

"To accomplish what?"

"I can ride to the mountains. I have men camped there. Within two days I will return with 5,000 men and digimon."

"Your men are under new commanders, under Davis." Jun interjected.

"Let them see me alive. Then we will see where their loyalties lie."

"But then what? You will enter this city with your army and take over? Trade one dictatorship for another?"

"Izzy. We have worked beside each other for years, do not tell me all that we have done has been forgotten in these last three months."

Izzy shook his head. "I recall working beside Davis for years as well. It means nothing now. Am I to believe, after your glorious takeover of file island, you will simply...leave?"

"I will. The soldiers will stay behind for protection, under the command of you and the rest of the senate."

"I see." Izzy began to pace slowly. "So, you will take over the digital world...and simply hand it back to the people? I'd like to believe you, but I am not sure I can. Tell me why?"

TK looked at Jun, then back at Izzy. "Because it was the last wish of a man before he died. I will kill Davis, and leave the fate of the digital world to you."

Izzy sighed. "Tai trusted you. Jun trusts you. I suppose I should trust you. Give me two days to buy your freedom. But stay alive, or I will certainly be dead."

------------------------------------

"I will not allow it." Peter explained to TK, spying a soldier outside attempting to hear their conversation. "The emperor can see what we are doing, it will not work. It is becoming dangerous."

TK went up to Peter. "Please. I give you my word, I swear that I will pay you on my return."

"And if you don't?"

TK put his hands up to his eyes, frustrated. "Do you know what it is to have trust?"

"Who am I to trust?"

"I will kill Davis."

"Why would I want that? He makes me rich. I know you are a man of your word. You would die for honor. For this world. For the memory of your ancestors and family." He looked up at the ceiling. "But I am an entertainer."

TK turned to walk out, wondering if anything else could be said. Then, he turned slowly back to him. "He killed the man who set you free." And then, he walked out of the room.

------------------------------------

Izzy walked among his pet digimon, in training, through his backyard. Suddenly, Tentomon flew from over the fence. "The guards approach!" He yelled. Izzy peered over the fence, seeing the guards of Davis approaching. He took in a deep breath. Tentomon appeared ready to fight for his friend and master, but Izzy shook his head.

------------------------------------

Jun walked into the palace, where Davis was waiting. She tried to ignore him and walk by, but he stopped her. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." She replied hastily. Perhaps too much so. "What is wrong?"

"Izzy. He infects everyone, like a putrid fever. He will be bled, very soon. The whole senate will be."

"But not now." Jun insisted, pushing Davis towards his bed.

"It's a dream...a frightful dream...life is." Davis turned towards Jun. "Tai would say that sometimes. Do you think he was right?"

"I don't know."

"I think so. And I have only you to share it with." He laid on his bed, looking up at Jun. Nervous, she lies down with him. And they kissed. Jun felt he must comply with his wishes, though she hated to think if...

"I love you." She said.

"And I love you to." Davis replied. He laid back. Jun watched, each second more and more unbearable. But nothing happened further, and he fell to sleep. Upon which, Jun got up and walked away.

------------------------------------

"Congratulations, Takeru." Peter began, approaching his cell with Jun. "You have very persuasive friends."

Jun ran up to the cell door, which Peter opened. "Izzy has been arrested. We must do it tonight. Peter will free you at midnight, and will take you to the gate. Patamon will be waiting with Centaurmon."

"You have done all of this? You risk too much."

"I have much to pay for. I am tired of being strong for my son. My brother hates all of the world, you most of all. Because Tai chose you. He loved you. And I loved you."

"A long time ago." TK took her hand.

She got closer to his face. "Was I that different then?"

"You laughed more, I think."

"I must go." And suddenly, on reflex, they exchanged a long, tender kiss. TK's mind raced with memories of their relationship so long ago as this happened. It just felt...suddenly...right. They broke away slowly, and she walked away. Peter closed the cell, and TK sat back down against the wall. Suddenly, freedom was worth something.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shadows and dust

"Isn't it a little...late to be playing legionnaire?" Davis asked his nephew, who had backed into the room, playing a game of swordfighting with a servant with wooden swords.

"There, and there, and there!" He repeated, continuing the play fight. Then he stopped, looking up at Davis. "I'm no legionnaire."

"Really now? And what would you be?"

"A gladiator!"

"But...but Lucius," Davis began, hugging the child. "A gladiator only fights in the arenas. Wouldn't you rather be a brave warrior, like...like me?"

"No, I am Takeru, the savior of the digital world!" He proclaimed. Davis nearly choked at these words.

"The...savior of the digital world? You say? Who said that?" Lucius pressed up to his ear and whispered into it. Davis hugged the child tighter and tighter as the name came out. "Come with me."

------------------------------------

Jun entered the bedroom of the emperor, watching Davis converse with the boy on his lap.

"Yes she did. She took the snake from a basket, pressed to to her breast...right here about the heart." He pointed where, making a hissing noise. "And it bit her."

"Why?"

He glanced up at Jun. "Sometimes, royal ladies do very odd things in the name of love."

"I think it's silly."

"So do I, Lucius...so do I."

Jun walked up to them, both looking down at a large book. "Hello, we've been reading together. He's a very clever boy, you know. He'll make a grand emperor one day."

Jun's face was read too easily with shock.

"We've been reading about Marc Anthony, and his adventures in ancient Egypt."

"The queen killed herself with a snake!" The boy shouted.

"Yes. And just wait until you hear of more of them. Perhaps tomorrow, you will hear the story of Emperor Claudius." His smile was fading as he looked up at Jun. "He was betrayed, you see, by those closest to him." He was sounding very agitated now. "His own blood...they whispered in dark corners...went out late at night and conspired...and conspired..."

Jun was close to tears by now. Davis had somehow found out, it seemed.

"But the emperor knew they were up to something. He knew they were busy little bees." He was hugging Lucius tighter. "And one night, he sat down with one of them. He looked at her, and he said "Tell me what you have been doing, busy little bee, or I shall strike down all those dearest to you. You shall watch as I bathe in their blood." But the emperor wept. The little bee had wounded him, more than anyone had ever done. And what do you think happened then, Lucius?"

Lucius looked up at his Uncle, unaware of what was taking place in front of him. "I don't know uncle."

He paused, looking at Jun. "The little bee told him everything."

And finally, tears of fear rolled down Jun's cheeks.

------------------------------------

Guards banged on the gates of the gladiator school just as midnight was striking, demanding the gates be opened. Peter paid them no heed. TK collected his things, preparing to leave.

"Open in the name of the emperor! Open! Do you want to die old man?!" The guards called to Peter.

"Here." Peter handed him a ring of keys. "It seems that you have won your freedom."

"And you?" He glanced at the guards, now forcing their way into the school.

Peter looked at them. The gate would not hold forever, and Peter would not be granted mercy if he was caught. "We mortals are but shadows and dust."

"Peter, you are in danger of becoming a good man."

"Hahh!"

TK turned around with the ring of keys, unlocking various cell doors.

"I need only moments to escape, so do not waste your lives on holding them off for too long." He looked around at his men. "If you want no part of this, I will not fault you for going back to your cells."

Hagen went up to him. "We will assist you any way we can. Strength and honor." The three words were mumbled among the group. TK went up to Juba and they both muttered it before touching foreheads. The gladiators rushed outside, holding off the guards, while TK made his escape in the other direction.

Quickly, Hagen was slain. They were outnumbered and outarmed. But this was not about them. It was about a greater good. Meanwhile, guards rushed into Peter's quarters, where he stood quite still in the middle of the room, facing the wall. Two guards walked behind him, ready to strike.

"Shadows and dust." He muttered. His head was removed from his body and sent flying against the wall.

TK rushed through the tunnel that would lead to outside the city, grabbing his armor and sword along the way. Everything was going as planned. TK was going to be free, and in two days, the digital world would be free.

He stepped out into the moonlight, creeping through the trees. He saw Patamon flutter about a Centaurmon on a path. He whistled, and both turned their heads.

Suddenly, the horse bolted down the path. Patamon yelled, "I'm sorry" before being hit by a flurry of arrows from surrounding guards, popping up like flowers in the nearby bushes and underbrush.

"No!" TK yelled. Suddenly, guards popped up around him, encircling him. It was over. He had lost.

------------------------------------

"So then...it is done." Davis stated, looking over his city from the balcony. Then, he turned around and stepped inside to view his sister, sitting at the table, crying. Yolei stood at attention next to her, apperantly ignoring her, telling Davis that it had been prepared.

"But...but what to do with my sister and nephew? I wonder...should they share her lover's fate, or should I be merciful?" He paced around the table, flapping his arms about for emphasis. "Davis the merciful." He walked about for several minutes, thinking. "Lucius will stay with me now...and if his mother so much looks at me in a way that displeases me he will die. If she decides to be noble, and takes her own life, he will die. As for you..." He looked over Jun. "You will love me, as I have loved you. And you will provide me with a heir, a pure one, completely of our bloodline. And our line will rule for a thousand years." He looked around the room, then walked to and stopped in front of Jun.

"Am I not merciful?" He grabbed her face softly and pulled it up to his, but she looked away. Davis backed away a small step. His face became contorted. "AM I NOT MERCIFUL?"

Tears fell down Jun's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home

"Takeru! Takeru! Takeru!" Called the crowds. They only knew that, on the sands today, they gladiator they had all grown to love was to duel to the death with the emperor. They did not know exactly why, or the circumstances. Slowly, the platform holding Davis, TK chained to the wall, and a grouping of guards rose to the arena.

"Takeru. Takeru. Takeru. They call for you, Takeru." Davis turned to face TK, looking on silently. "Quite a story, I think. The general who became a slave. The slave who became a gladiator. The gladiator who defied an empire. Striking. Now the people want to know, how will this story end? What will be the final chapter in this saga. I will give them a ending for the ages. It will not be allowed to die in the back of a dungeon by a executioner's axe. A famous death, at the hands of the emperor, on the sands of the colosseum! I could think of nothing more glorious.

"You would fight me?" TK said slowly, putting sarcastic disbelief into his words.

"Do you think I am afraid?"

"I think you've been afraid all your life." TK smiled.

"Unlike Takeru, the invincible, who knows no fear?"

TK laughed. "I knew a man who would say, 'Death smiles at us all. All a man can do is smile back.'"

"Intriguing." Davis went up close to TK. "Did this...man smile at his own death?"

"You must know. You killed him."

He whispered into his ear, nodding. "Tai loved you, and you loved him. I know. But I loved him as well. That makes us brothers." He kissed TK on the neck, as he pushed a dagger into his back coated with poison. TK groaned at this unexpected attack. "Smile for me now, brother!" And he backed away.

Ken walked up from the other side of the platform with a plate of armor.

"Strap on his armor, conceal the wound." He called, retreating to the other side of the platform. Ken did so, and TK's vision began to go hazy. He was released from his bonds as the platform came into view in the arena. He heard the cheering of the crowds, not quite as clearly as he used to. Ken handed him a sword, and he struggled to bring it under control.

Davis waved to the crowd while walking to the center, and TK was pushed by Ken to follow him. When they reached the center, Ken kicked TK's legs out from under him. Slowly, dazed, he got up and only just managed to block Davis's inital attack.

The fight had begun. TK could feel that he was wounded badly, and perhaps dying. He fought bravely, sticking to defense for fear of his lack of balance betraying him. Blocks, safe attacks, and poorly executed flurries littered TK's fight. But as he got worse and worse, he realized he would have to kill Davis now or never. He had minutes left.

Roaring, he went in for the attack. Davis took advantage of TK's last struggle for success, slashing his leg. Now immobilized further, TK willed himself to fight. After putting Davis out of his rythmn, he managed to strike Davis's arm, sending the sword flying off.

TK stood there, non responsive, seeing the gate flash before his eyes again. Davis, meanwhile, was looking around at the guards surrounding the battle. "Sword!" He demanded. The guards pulled theirs out, intending to hand one to them, but Ken stopped them with a wave of his hand. "Sheath your swords." He called. Quickly, as if they loved this idea, they complied.

Suddenly TK came back to his senses, and struck, but he had missed his opportunity. Davis ducked backwards, rolling through the sand. He pulled out a hidden dagger and renewed his attack. He managed a hit on TK's arm, disarming him. Every person in the stadium watched with bated breath as the fight became a battle of strength and will. TK had grabbed the hand which Davis held the dagger in, pushing it towards the emperor. For what seemed like forever, it went back and forth, ever so slowly...but TK, knowing he would die no matter what, managed to force it into Davis's neck...and he pushed it deeper...and deeper...and then, it would go no deeper. He stepped back, and Davis's corpse fell to the sands. He had won.

But the stadium did not acknowledge it. They stood in complete silence, watching TK struggle to remain upright, starring at nothing at all. The gate flashed before his eyes again, even closer. TK reached out his hand to try and open it. It swung open. He was almost there.

But then, a voice. "Takeru. Takeru!" Ken was calling. Standing some distance away...or maybe he was close...he could no longer tell...Ken called his name. He looked confused and helpless, asking TK with the look on his face to offer council. The gate was opening to endless fields of wheat. But not yet.

"Ken. Free my men. Senator Izzy is to be reinstated and given imperial power until the senate is ready to rule." He shook his head as the vision of the fields came back. "There was once a dream that was the digital world, it shall be realized. These are the wishes of Taichi Kamiya."

He heard Ken...he thought Ken...maybe Ken...ordering someone to free the prisoners. And then, he collapsed hard to the ground like a tree.

He managed to turn his head, as the visions came back, this time accompanied by laughter. His son...and his wife...but then Jun was running up to him through the sands.

"Takeru!" She called, kneeling down next to him.

"Lucius...Lucius is safe." He whispered.

Jun smiled at him, relieved. "Go to them." And TK closed his eyes, entering the fields of wheat. He walked through them, this time not flashing back to the sands. "You are home." Jun said, as she got up. Inspite of herself, she still cried at the death of this man.

Izzy had walked out onto the sands, starring in disbelief at TK's body. Jun looked at him. "Is this world worth one good man's life? We believed it once. Make us believe it again. He was a soldier of the digital world. Honor him."

Izzy slowly walked up to the body, looking down on him. Finally, he called out. "Who will help me carry him?" And several men walked up to the body, and they all picked him up and carried him away. Davis's body lay there, alone, in the sands, a expression of shock still on his face.

------------------------------------

Juba knelt on the sands of the colosseum, on the exact spot where TK had fallen earlier that day. He was digging a small hole. After deeming it big enough, he pulled out a small leather pouch and opened it. He dumped the contents into his hand. Two figurines, of Takeru's wife and son. Gently, he placed them in the hole, their eternal resting place.

"Now, we are free." Juba said. "I will see you again." He looked up into the skies. "But not yet. Not yet..."

------------------------------------

Takeru Takaishi

1991-2014

The general who became a slave,

the slave who became a gladiator,

the gladiator who defied an empire.


End file.
